The True Confessions of Kanda Yuu, Rabbit Extraordinar
by ToktelasAndTea
Summary: No one remembers the war from so long ago. Not even it's victor. All that is hear is through tales, and through these tails he must learn, first about the why and then about the who, and last about the how. Why is he trapped inside this frail body? For whose sake was he bared from his kingdom? And how can he once again claim what is rightfully his? Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM nor do I want to.**

I can feel the heat through the glass of the shop window as the roar from the street rings in my ears. Shrieks of terror and screams of pain make up the world outside. I do not move.

Blinding yellows and fiery crimsons work together to melt the snow on the sidewalks until their angry light is allowed to view its reflection in the rivers of water. It is a greedy fire, and merciless in its quest to feed. Steam and smoke cloud my view, but I squint and to my surprise a flash of white flickers among the dancing flames.

There!

Again. A gloved hand reaches out from the black charred skeleton of the vehicle. It trembles as it reaches upwards and I realize there is something in its grasp. Something red. Like aged blood.

The red thing is an arm, and as the gloved hand pulls it higher I see that it is attached to a small child. With an unexpected yank the child is sent flying. Their trip through the scorching air is short, before they land hard in the half melted snow. In a tumble of arms and legs they stop before me, just on the other side of the glass.

I watch as the human child regained its feet and made to jump back into the flames. A man from the gathering crowd intervenes though and a blood curdling screams rips from their miniature frame. Their back is to me as they struggle in the arms of their captor but the scrawny limbs of a malnourished boy are nothing against the strength of a full grown man. As the hysteria of their screams rises so too does the volume and I find myself pressing my ears to my back in order to block out the cacophony. I can imagine the boy's face, twisted in the same soul wrenching anguish I can feel in his cries.

The hand is still now, its fingers curled tightly within the blackened fabric of what used to be a glove. The child too must realize what this means for his cries die out abruptly and he goes limp in the man's arms. Through the fabric of his coat, fabric which I realize absent mindedly is surprisingly thin for this time of year, I can see the tremors as they traverse his spine. Hunched shoulders shake, but still his head does not lower. Like I, he continues to watch the hand, perhaps hoping for some sign of movement. Selfish human. Does he not know, a quick death by fire is a rare mercy. Foolish child.

**Hello, I'm sick, bored and in bed so I'd figured I'd write my first yullen story. That was inspired by bunny rabbits and The Sandman, my two favorite things. Just so you know this is written as sort of a break from my other baby, On Wings of Steam. Consequently, not much effort has been put into this but if you have some critique or comment about my writing style and how it can be improved please do not be a stranger.**


	2. Chapter 2

The snow blanketed the sidewalk once more when the boy finally returned. He leaned his back on the window next to me, so that his thin jacket was pressed flat to the glass and I could see the diamond pattern clearly. His hood was up concealing the brown tangles I knew to be there.

We stayed like that for hours, him gazing with flat eyes, the same flat shade as the blanket of rain clouds that eternally embraced our city, I watching him from my perch within the cage in the pet shop window. His stare never wavered as they focused on the blackened spot of pavement where the crash had occurred little more than a week ago.

Sometime in the afternoon it began to rain. Fat droplets fell onto the filthy snow telling the city that the cold spell was over. It was a full hour before the boy registered this change in his surroundings and small hands finally slipped from deep pockets in order to pull the edges of his hood down farther. He too was wearing gloves, though they were not nearly as fancy as those the man from the car had owned. These gloves were the five dollar knit kind, torn and threadbare. The tips of the once white fingers looked like they had been dipped in black oil and a few colorful patches only added to their ragdoll appearance. It seemed to fit with the theme of the child, from his tangled hair, to motley coat, a look only completed by the snatches of red I could see through the worn knit of the gloves.

The clock on the wall behind me continued its ticking as the hours flew by, the only interruption being the bell above the door jingling to announce the arrival of another customer. Soon the streetlight began to cast their yellow glow and the rain dissolved into a mere drizzle. The only tribute to the last snow fall were the diminishing clumps of sickening gray mush flung up by passing cars. Eventually even the number of cars began to decrease before disappearing entirely, so that it was just me and the boy. Standing there, not moving. Didn't he have anywhere to go?

It was well past midnight when the child's chin began to sink towards his chest. With a jerk it was up again only for the process to repeat a few seconds later. Come the fifth time the child gave himself a shake, as if to clear his head before finally taking a step away from the shop's awning. His legs were shaking from standing for so long but he continued to walk and I continued to watch until his hunched figure finally disappeared around the corner of the block and I was left alone. Curling into myself I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to finally overtake me.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Another week had passed, the days slipping by like water through cotton, each one too like the last to warrant any notice. The boy would arrive, hood upturned, hands shoved deep into his pockets, and he would stand there, still as a statue, till well past sunset. And each day I would watch. I would watch as his cheeks became sunken and his hair faded like a watercolor left out in the rain. By the second week the hair I could see from under his hood had clear patches of white. A white that blended in with paper skin.

It took time, but eventually his gaze began to flicker away from the sidewalk taking in the world around him more and more until one day his slate eyes landed on me. It was not a very remarkable moment, just a pet store rabbit and a homeless boy locking gazes in the middle of the big gray city.

Except for one thing. It was small but not really a sound that can be mistaken for anything else. I recognized it immediately even though I had only heard it a few times before in my many centuries of life. A small click, too low for the normal human hearing range. It was the sound of fate's scissors cutting a string as she prepared to tie it to another. The sound of the wheel of fortune finding a different groove. The sound of change.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Allen watched the rabbit, at first not sure why it had caught his attention. Granted, it was certainly a very unusual rabbit; larger than average and with a sleek coat of midnight fur which matched its eyes. It was the kind of black that went beyond dark, the kind one experienced late into the night, hiding under the covers. A safe, silent black. Inside the pockets of his ragged coat Allen felt his fingers twitch, overcome with the desire to touch it, to run it between his small fingers, to rub it against his cheek and close his eyes in the comfort he knew he would find there.

Slowly the child leaned closer until his nose was flat against the dirty glass. He could have sworn he saw the rabbit snort at the comical sight he must have presented. And that was surely annoyance that darkened the animal's eyes. Eyes which he saw at closer look were not really at black as the fur but more a deep blue. Like looking up as one lay on the ocean floor. A light shone in them, something like intelligence, but at the same time something sad.

He couldn't help it really. It was his job after all to bring joy to the melancholy, to spread happiness from himself to others, so maybe it was just habit. Whether consciously or not though, a smile crept onto his face. It was miniscule, just the faintest twitch of the lips, but its existence could not be denied.

And that was what was important.

So the next day Allen found himself back at the pet shop window, except this time not in mourning for a lost life and a stolen home, but instead seeking a creature that made him smile. His eyes were not on the corner where he had last felt the touch of his father but on the rabbit in the window that had given him something he had thought had died forever.

And the rabbit seemed to wait for him. It must spend its nights in its own little cardboard nest because every morning he would walk up to the window and tap gently on the glass and a few minutes later out would hop the rabbit.

The rabbit would never come out immediately, almost as if to tell Allen that he could not be summoned and was only coming out because he had nothing better to do. The rabbit was funny that way. At the begining of the morning the animal would start out at the far end of the cage but by midafternoon he would be halfway across the newspaper strewn floor, and at sunset he would be right up close to the glass. Allen liked these times best. He liked being near the rabbit, and he figured the other knew this. It was at these times that the smile would appear, small though it may be.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

It was more than a month after Mana's death and three in the morning when the red headed man approached Allen's huddled form. A booted foot roused him from dreams and in a second he was up, weeks of living on the street making his sleep light and his reflexes quick. In a flash he was behind the tombstone, the hard rock acting as a barrier between him and the stranger.

"Come on brat."

"Pardon." It was the first time he had spoken in many weeks and his voice came out as a thin rasp.

"I said come on. You're coming with me now."

"I'm sorry, but what?"

"Mana told me to fetch you so fetch you I did. Now come on." The name was like a bucket of ice water to the boy, freezing him in place, and causing silver eyes to widen until his visage resembled that of a field mouse when faced with a mountain lion.

"T-there m-must be some mistake. M-Mana is dead." His voice broke in the middle of the sentence, a lump rising in his throat as his subconscious refused to acknowledge that such a thing were possible.

"I know that idiot! He told me to take care of you when he finally kicked the bucket, and seeing as how it happened sooner than expected, I was held up. Why am I explaining this to you? You're obviously not intelligent enough to understand what I'm saying.

"Excuse me, but I am perfectly capable of understanding you."

"Then why aren't you moving?" With stumbling steps Allen ran after the tall man. It was a full five minutes before he had gathered up enough courage to ask the question plaguing his thoughts. It was kind of an important one after all.

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"None of your business. Now don't ask stupid questions." Allen frowned but kept his mouth shut. After all, it is common courtesy to not bite the hand that feeds you, nor to look your gift horse in the mouth.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

The boy did not come. No soft tap on the glass. No mercury eyes framed by paper white locks.

Kanda frowned. (Which is no small feat for a rabbit.)

Rain fell in sheets on the city. Cars honked and people shouted at each other from parked cars. Pedestrians rushed by on the side walk, collars upturned and umbrellas at an angle in hopes to combat the driving wind.

And the boy did not come.

Hours passed. The streets cleared as its citizens gathered in cubicles and behind shop counters. The clouds allowed some relief with a brief interval of drizzle before filling the gutters once more with rushing little rivers that swept away the empty soda bottles and sodden food wrappers.

And still the boy did not come.

When the street lamps finally flickered on and the only light came from the building windows and the passing car headlights Kanda finally gave up. Leaving the confines of the cardboard box that served as his burrow no longer seemed worth the effort. With a huff he slumped his chin down onto his paws before becoming angry with himself for the sweeping feeling of disappointment that had welled up in the pit of his stomach. He absolutely refused to acknowledge the whisper of worry crying at him from somewhere in the back of his mind.

Still, the forbidden thought crept forwards, nudging and pushing its way to the front. What had happened? Was the boy all right? And worst of all…

…Had he been forgotten?

He felt cold, like the blood in his body had all been drawn back into his heart, giving him the sensation that his inside were shrinking in on themselves. Half like his skin was too tight and half like he was drying and shriveling up.

He shook himself. Anger swell from within burning away everything else, giving him relief. This was a feeling he knew. This was his constant companion, loyal and comfortable. Anger was an old sweater that fit like a second skin.

He was angry at the city. Angry at the rain. Angry at the boy. Most of all though, he raged at the injustice of being stuffed into this fragile body.

How dare they keep him in here. This eternal prison, trapped in the body of a creature known for its weak and delicate nature. He was a demon, one of the legions of hell. Known as the strongest among his kind! A fallen angel feared by all!

Until the coming of those scheming alchemists with their ancient books and their clandestine philosophies. They were flies, not worth the effort it would take to clean his mugen once the task of their annihilation was over.

Just because he had voice his opinions as a little different from theirs. Just because he wanted to do what _he_ thought was right. Because he did not fit it their status quo they had silence his voice by sticking him in a neat little box.

God damn them to hell.

A light tapping tore him from his rampaging thoughts.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Keeping track of this red headed stranger was a skill, Allen decided. One that would take effort to master. It did not help that he was weak from the month of living on the street, foraging behind fast-food restaurants and spending his nights shivering in a grave yard.

An unexpected turn sent him stumbling forward. His palms burned as his flimsy gloves tore. The skin was stripped away by the rough concrete of the alley. He whimpered as he brought the wounds to his mouth and sucked at the blood that began to well up and overflow its boundaries. He was sure his knees were bleeding too but didn't dare look, instead choosing to pump his legs as he ran to catch up with the strange grown up. He had always been short for his age, but even if that were not the case he would probably still have fallen behind. This man was tall, with long legs that ate up the ground beneath him in long powerful strides.

Relief flooded through him like a glass of fresh water when the man finally stopped before the entrance to a building. Two women stood out front, their skirts short and their hips cocked in just the way that was sure to catch the eye of any man. This did not seem to be their goal at the moment though. Instead all their attention was turned to the stranger, cooing and blushing at what he said to them. Panting, Allen looked up, curious as to why he had been brought here. It was a full five minutes before the stranger finally turned and pinned the exhausted child with an authoritative look.

"You stay here until I come back. If you manage to do that much I'll buy you dinner."

At this Allen's eyes grew wide and he nodded eagerly, trying his best to look trustworthy and honest. Of course he would wait! He hadn't had a proper dinner since…well…best not to think about that right now. Not if he wanted to keep smiling.

Seeming satisfied the stranger swung an arm around the bare waist of one of the women (actually it was a little lower than the waist) while the other turned to him.

"Well aren't you adorable! What's your name kid?"

"Allen Walker, miss."

"Oh, so polite! You're a darling you are. And how old are you Allen?"

"Ten, miss."

"So you're a big boy then." And it went on like that. Soon an hour had passed and it came time for her to go inside. According to her, the day had officially started and her job was one best done at night.

"Like a vampire?" The wide eyed question brought a smile to her lips.

"Yes darling like a vampire. Now I've got to go inside and catch some shut eye. But before I go, how would you like it if I went and asked Kandy if she has any of her lollipops left?" The question had the white haired boy so startled that he forgot to answer and by the time he had regained the power of his speech she was gone.

All he could do was stand there staring wide eyed at the door way. No one had ever offered him a lollipop before. Not even Mana. He had always said they were too expensive and a waste of money. For a total stranger to give him one was unthinkable.

Unthinkable or not, it happened and in no time at all he was holding the paper stick between trembling fingers as he stuttered out his gratitude and she giggled before disappearing once more. This time she did not return and Allen sat himself next to the doorway and gazed wide eyed at the wax paper wrapper. He couldn't wait till the stranger returned and he was free to go show the rabbit his new prize.

Maybe following the man wasn't such a bad idea after all, especially if it meant things like this would happen. And anyways, Mana had asked him to look after Allen, so he must be alright.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

The sun had long since sunk below the horizon, or at least the light gray cloud cover of noon had deepened into the gunmetal gray of evening before the sky finally faded to a darkened violet. The woman (he learned her name was Cherry) came out again and she talked with Allen some more as they waited, she for a customer and he for the red headed stranger. Her friend, who was introduced as Kandy, most likely it had something to do with her bubble gum pink and baby blue hair, came out too and they chatted well into the night, their conversation only broken by the occasional man that the two ushered through the red door. He was in the middle of a juggling trick Mana had taught him, which was a little iffy since one had to juggle while doing a one handed handstand, when a brawny man came up to the door. His bulging muscles were clear through his leather motorcycle jacket and the bulldog salivating at the other end of the chain he grasped in one meaty fist clearly told the young clown that this man was not to be messed with. He backed up, careful not to make any sudden moves that would draw attention to him. Despite the aura of trouble surrounding the man, the bright smiles never left the faces of the women.

"Come right in sir. We've got something for every taste." Eyes, cold as steel, flickered towards the door before landing back on Cherry.

"Yeh got a man named Mariam Cross in this here establishment?" It was Kandy who chose to answer, while Cherry slowly backed up, her gaze flickering between the man and his dog. Said dog was straining at the leash, trying with all it's might to enter.

"Yes, Cross is here. He's a little busy right now though, if you know what I mean." She gave a nervous laugh before pointing in Allen's direction. "That's his apprentice right there though. I'm sure he'll be able to help you with anything you need." The boy looked behind him puzzled before realizing she was pointing at him. By then it was too late, for the great figure of the man was now in front of him, the bull dog sniffing furiously at the pocket where he had stuffed his lollipop. A small hand wrapped protectively around the wax paper as he strained his neck to look up, giving the man his most polite smile.

"Are you Mariam Cross's apprentice?" Allen shot a puzzled look at the two women, who nodded at him to answer. Was Mariam Cross the name of the red head? Must be, for that would explain what was going on.

"Yes sir, I am."

"Then I want you to give a message to him, can you do that?" Allen nodded enthusiastically, always eager to help. The stranger looked at him thoughtfully before pulling out a switchblade.

The women screamed and Allen froze. Silver eyes fixed the glimmering blade in there sight and could not look away. Blood began to rush in his ears and he would have run had the chain in the man's hand not been released. The dog circled around behind him, growling. The man turned to the women.

"Now ah don't want any more of that caterwauling. You two girls stay right where you are till ahm done and ah don't have to go ruining yer pretty faces. Yeh read me?" He brandished the knife and Cherry and Kandy nodded. The man turned back to Allen. "Now you stay still, yah hear, and this won't hurt any more than it have tah." An giant fist grabbed hold of a large clump of white hair and pulled, wrenching his head back.

The cold of the metal and the fire of the cut came together to form a unique sort of agony. Hours passed, or perhaps merely seconds as the blade sliced through his skin like butter. Up his left cheek before turning right a little ways and then up again over his eye. It was a path forged for a river, one which the liquid was all too ready to flow through. His vision clouded with red before he squeezed the lid shut and the tip of the knife passed over it. He wanted to scream as nerve endings were torn into and severed but instinctively he knew the twisting of the skin on his face would only make it worst and so he bit his lip in an attempt to keep quiet. Copper flooded his taste buds yet he couldn't tell if it came from the pattern being etched into his forehead or where his teeth had burst through the flesh of his lip.

The excruciating ordeal ended with one last line below his eye before he was finally released and the man left, a smug air and a brief comment about being sure to show Cross following him around the corner at the end of the block. The second he was out of sight, dog and all, the girls were on him, one supporting his head at the same time as she applied pressure to the wound while the other turned around raced inside to get help. The last thing the damaged child remembered before darkness flooded his mind was Cherry's sweet voice, telling him to stay calm, and that everything was going to be alright, while he experienced the sensation of being lifted into a thin grasp and carried somewhere unknown.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

When Allen came around, it was to a heavily frowning face looking over him with a disapproving glare as the scent of stale alcohol flooded his senses. For a few second he felt overcome with nausea before managing to force it down. It was only when he tried to open the other eye that the pain hit and he screwed his face up in agony, which of course only made it worst. The disapproving look amplified.

"Get up brat. You've wasted enough of my time and we need to get out of here."

"Yes sir."

"Call me master, idiot apprentice."

"Yes Master." Deciding he had done enough, Cross turned to go and Allen was allowed to take in his surroundings. They were in what looked like a small bathroom, the kind that used to be a closet before plumbing had been installed in the early twentieth century. The walls were painted red and the heavy perfume of a scented candle hung in the air. Beside the sink were a few baskets containing things labeled 'condoms' and 'lubricant'. Allen decided he would ask later as he did his best to push the pain to the back of his mind and hurried after the man.

"Master?"

"What is it brat?"

"Um…before we run away from the man," Allen was hoping it was going to be one of those thorough running aways, like to the opposite side of the globe kind, "Can we stop somewhere first?" The man turned to look at him with his one eye.

"Why?"

"Because…well, there's something I need to pick up." The eye surveyed him thoroughly, taking in his ragged clothes, his thin white hair, and most off all the sloppily put together bandage covering half of his face. Perhaps it was because Cross was feeling charitable, or maybe it was just because he wanted an excuse to stay longer in the building, but whatever it was it worked for Allen.

"Meet me back here in half an hour. Any longer and I leave without you."

"Yes Master"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

This time Kanda didn't wait the few minutes it usually took to emerge from his make shift burrow. He was out there and at the window in a flash. Critical eyes took in the boy's new look under the yellow glow of the artificial light and immediately decided he didn't like it. The anger that rose up in him was a new kind and tasted almost like revenge. He didn't have time to contemplate it though for the boy was giving him a clumsy half smile, half wince, while waving him back with one hand. His other hand was clutched tightly around the base of a stainless steel pipe. Kanda shot him a glance before deciding to amuse the boy and back up into his burrow. Half way in he gave the child another look but the boy was still waving him back and pointing at the pipe. Puzzled but willing to comply, it's not like he had anything better to do after all, Kanda backed all the way into his former position within the confines of his box.

It was only then that the sound of shattering glass met his sensitive ears and the pipe landed with a loud thump exactly where he had been a few second ago. Kanda looked at it with wide, shocked eyes.

"Mr. Rabbit." The child's small voice called out to him tentatively. "I'm sorry Mr. Rabbit, I didn't mean to scare you, but I had to break the glass." Deeming it safe Kanda poked his head out of his box and watched as the smile of the kid's face widened. "You see I'm going Mr. Rabbit, and I probably won't be returning any time soon, so I was wondering, if it's not too much trouble…would you like to come with me?" The demon stared at the white haired boy and at that moment decided the child was well and truly mental.

But maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

He remembered the feeling when the boy hadn't come. The worry mixed with a sense of abandonment. He remembered the click of fates scissors and he knew. To not follow this child, no matter how crazy the idea may seem, would most likely be the worst mistake he would ever make in his life.

The boy was holding out one gloved hand to him and Kanda observed the new rip on the palm and he gave a hop towards it. He observed the clearly unprofessional bandaging job on his face and the blood slowly oozing from the ripped scabs on his knees. Another couple hops followed. Then before he could change his mind, small hands scooped him up and he was being cradled gently against a warm chest. A few quick movements and he was tucked safely into the boy's tattered coat, one ear pressed firmly against the area above the child's heart. As they ran he listened to the fast, firm beats and closed his eyes before nestling further into the meager warmth.

"Thank you Mr. Rabbit, I knew you would come."

It was then and there that Kanda decided one thing. If he were going to accomplish one thing in this life, it was going to be teaching the child his real name.

Mr. Rabbit? Honestly. The very thought was enough to make his blood boil.

**And there's chapter too. Just a tad longer than the chapter one, no? Anyways, like I said, this story is a method of relaxing for me so please excuse the fact that shops usually have a metal grate over their front. And that hair doesn't usually turn white at a young age except from severe illness.**

**DGM is not mine. **


	3. Chapter 3

Cross merely raised an eye brow at the sight of the lump in the boy's jacket, before turning and walking swiftly away, obviously expecting his young charge to follow. Allen did of course, taking extra care not to trip, this time for fear of harming his precious cargo. There brisk pace lead them to a deserted train yard, and Allen looked around in puzzlement before Cross summoned him over with a snap of his fingers. The young boy's cheeks burned at being called like one would a dog, but he came anyways.

"Open this." The man was standing before a tall cargo container, already set onto wheels on the tracks.

"Pardon."

"I said open it. You were a magician right? You must have some sleight of hand you can use."

"I was a clown Master."

"Same thing. Now use this." The man thrust a small brown package at him and Allen was forced to catch it with one hand, his other still curled protectively around the lump against his chest. Seeing that opening the thing was going to take two hands silver eyes looked down worriedly at the lump.

"Mr. Rabbit?" Kanda shifted to show his acknowledgement. "I'm going to put you down now. Please down hop away." True to his word the jacket was unzipped and careful hands reached in and held him firmly. As if he were handling glass Allen bent down and placed the black rabbit on the gravel. Ears twitched and Kanda looked around warily but did not move. A crooked smile broke out across Allen's face before turning his attention to the package. Inside was a lock picking kit. Luckily he had some idea of how they worked, there had been a trick at the circus in which one of the performers had to escape from a tank of water by picking the lock on the chains that bound him. The man had once shown Allen how he had done it. The whitette made a lopsided frown as he stared down at the tools in his hands, trying to remember.

"Hurry up idiot. We don't have all day." And indeed they didn't. They gray of dawn was inching its way around the train yard, brightening the towering cargo boxes around him. No doubt some form of security would be coming soon looking for people exactly like them. With a fumbling grip Allen inserted the first tool into the lock and began to jiggle it around.

"Hurry up!"

"I'm trying Master."

"Try harder! If you don't have this open in the next five minutes I'll leave you here."

"Yes Master."

The next five minutes passed in a blur as sweat gathered on the boy's brow and all his concentration went towards feeling out the inside of the lock. At one point Cross had pulled out a hammer from some hidden pocket and threatened him with its heavy blow. Blood roared in Allen's ears as his heart threatened to leap out of his chest. He needed to calm down, to quell the panic that had seized his mind but he could swear he heard the crunch of gravel under a booted foot just around the corner and the whisper of the hammer sailing past his neck. He didn't know what he was doing, his fingers slipping until with a clatter the tools slipped from his hands and connected with the gravel in a ugly sound that rang through the train yard. His breath was ragged and black spots began to dance at the edges of his vision.

A soft weight brushed against his ankle and relief washed through him, clearing away the fog of his mind. He blinked before looking down. Sapphire eyes met his as if to ask just what he thought he was doing.

"Twenty seconds boy."

"Y-yes Master." With a smile he turned back to his task. A few seconds later the lock clicked before falling open and a sigh of relief flew from between chapped lips.

Before he knew what was happening he was being pushed aside and Kanda had just managed to hop out of the way as Cross bustled passed them and into the container. With quick movements Allen had his rabbit back into his arms and together they stepped into the dark interior closing the door behind them. And just in the nick of time too, because with a groan the wheels beneath them began to roll and they were on their way.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Allen was never one to enjoy his dreams, a condition only augmented by the accident. In fact he had spent most of the last month avoiding sleep whenever possible. But as he curled up against the cold metal wall of the container and attempted to make himself as comfortable as he could, considering the circumstances, sleep didn't seem all that bad. Perhaps it was the heavenly feel of his new friend's fur rubbing against his cheek as the rabbit burrowed itself beneath his chin in an attempt to keep warm. Perhaps it was the fast and steady beat of the animal's heart against his ear. Whatever it was it caused his eyelids to feel like lead and his breath to slow as his mind wandered and the comfort of sleep came over him.

Allen recognized that he was dreaming. It was a thought in the back of his mind, just one of those things he knew. Like he knew that fire burns when you get too close and it was not generally considered good for ones health to fall off a cliff.

In his dream he was in a room. Simple, square, with right angles and beige walls. A low light was the only illumination though where its source was, Allen could not tell you. Perhaps it was the glowing lotus suspended within a shaft of light that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. Thirteen petals made up the spiral of the flower while beneath it lying lifeless on the floor the brown shriveled bodies of past petals rested silently.

Allen quickly lost interest though when looking down he observed his bare feet and he began to wiggle his toes experimentally. He was clad in an oversized pair of pajamas, he recognized them as the ones Mana had given him. The same ragged threads around the hems and the same worn thin knees. Thin black striped traveled up them but they were a cheap fabric with many mistakes in the pattern. He loved them though and bringing the sleeve he took in the smell of the home he and Mana had built together. Instead of the usual tears that came with the thoughts of his former guardian a small smile found its way to his lips.

Dreams were funny that way.

"You look like an idiot Moyashi." The boy jumped before looking around frantically. His eyes finally landed on the shadowed form of a tall man behind him. The man was _all_ shadows. Shadows crowned the inky black hair that cascaded down his back like a flood of Chinese silk. His clothes were shadow too, their edges indiscernible from the wall behind them. If indeed there were a wall behind him and man were not standing before a giant unlit tunnel. Really the only reason Allen was able to see him was because of the opalescent light that shone from his skin. Like the light that comes off a moonstone. Absentmindedly Allen wondered if he should be afraid.

"Who are you talking too?"

"You of course idiot. Do you see any other moyashis around here?" The child frowned at this.

"I'm not a moyashi." The man made a point of pausing to look him up and down with the burning black pits that served as his eyes.

"It's going to take more than that to convince me."

"Wha—?"

"Shut up." Allen closed his mouth with a snap. "What are you doing here brat?" There was no reply save a wide smile. "Answer me!"

"But you told me to shut up."

"Fuck you, just answer the question!" No, that was not a smile. Too much mischief resided in that face to make it anything but a full blown smirk.

"I'm dreaming sir." The man gave the white haired boy another hard look.

"So you are. That still doesn't explain what the fuck you're doing here."

"If it's not too much trouble, could you please tell me where 'here' is?"

"None of your fucking business."

"…oh." They stood there for a while, each looking at the other, before Allen finally grew tired of standing and, since there was no furniture in the room, plopped down cross legged on the floor. A few more minutes passed by in silence.

"Excuse me sir."

"What do you want Moyashi?" White eyebrows furrowed at the name otherwise it was ignored.

"Is there anything to do in here?"

"Do? Why the fuck would there be anything to do? It's a fucking prison for god's sake! Idiot." A soft peel of laughter broke out from the floor before him, like the gentle fall of a spring rain.

"You're funny mister." The dark man gave him an indecipherable look before crossing his hands before his chest and turning away childishly.

"Shut up." Immediately the child's mouth clamped shut. His shoulders though still shook with the hidden laughter. Eventually this too faded away as once again the minutes passed in silence. Bored Allen stuck a hand into his pocket before coming out with a well-worn pillar of chalk. Lying on his stomach he began to draw pictures on the room's white, barren floor while humming a simple tune. This went on for a while before the shadow strewn man could bare it no longer.

"What are you drawing?"

"Mr. Rabbit." Learning this, the raven haired stranger cocked his head sideways, studying the picture with narrow eyes.

"That's one shitty rabbit."

"He is not! He's my rabbit and he's very pretty!" Allen hand marched up to him with his fists clenched, the chalk lying forgotten on the floor.

"The fuck?"

"Don't say that! Mana said it ruin's your looks!"

"What, do you think I'm pretty too?" The smile returned on the boy's face.

"No sir, I think you're beautiful." The man snorted and to Allen it almost looked like a suppressed laugh. "So you shouldn't do it anymore."

"Che." Deciding that was as good as he was going to get, Allen figured it was time to change the subject.

"Would you like some candy sir?"

"Candy? Where the fuck did you get candy? This is a fucking prison, not some sweet factory!"

"Cherry gave it to me sir." Digging his hand back into his pocket Allen pulled out the lollipop. "I was going to share it with Mr. Rabbit but I don't think rabbits can have candy." Eyes dark as coal narrowed further as the man wondered just where all this stuff was coming from.

"Moyashi, the whole point of prison is you can't get things from the outside world. So how the fuck are you producing all this shit?"

"It's a dream sir. And I'm not a Moyashi!"

"Sure you aren't."

"I'm not! My name is Allen."

"Whatever Moyashi."

"If you're going to be mean then you don't get my candy."

"Fine, hand it over." A pale hand reached out from the darkness into the light, and as the shadows left it its opal shine dulled into a more solid ivory appearance. Putting on the full act of an unhappy child, with puffy cheeks, pushed out bottom lip, and all, Allen stepped forwards and placed the sucker on the man's palm. Just as he did a weightless fluttering feeling rose up from his feet. Like walking on a cloud of butterflies.

"Oh."

"What is it now?"

"I'm waking up."

"…"

"Goodbye."

And just as his lid began to rise to reveal shining mercury eyes a whisper rose up in Allen's mind.

"The rabbit's name is Kanda..."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Allen coughed. Across the dark interior of the container the glowing tip of Cross's cigarette shone like a dying star. Allen coughed again. The rabbit too seemed to be experiencing some discomfort too, for he burrowed further beneath Allen's coat. The boy reached in one gloved hand and rubbed the animal behind one of its ears. The activity stopped and the rabbit, no _Kanda_, lay still, a comforting weight against his thin chest. His other hand came up to press his sleeve over his face in an attempt to somewhat clear the air filtering into his lungs.

They had been sitting there for at the very least a day if not more, although he might be exaggerating a little in his mind. It was hard to tell one second from the next in the static darkness, the only change coming when the train went around a curve and Allen was sent skidding across the floor, Kanda clutched protectively to his chest. Usually on long trips Mana would bring out a pack of cards for Allen to play with while the clown drove them to their next destination. But it was too dark to see the cards so the pack was forced to stay untouched in the deep recesses of his pocket. The only real way to pass the time was to pet Kanda, and as the rabbit seemed to enjoy this, Allen did just that, until finally the sound of the wheels beneath them began to quiet and Allen could tell they were slowing. All at once Cross was stamping out the end of his cigarette and throwing open the door.

"Come on brat! Quit dawdling." And with that the man was gone. On unsteady lags, shaky from sitting for so long Allen approached the door and looked out. Outside the train greenery whizzed by in an unbroken blur. No wait, the train was in deed slowing and in no time Allen was able to tell one tree from another. Taking a deep breath and making sure Kanda was snug beneath his coat, he jumped.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

**For some reason the internet isn't able to load Detective Conan, so here's a chapter for you all. **_**Again**_** I don't own DGM.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: What, you thought I owned DGM? What are you, mental?**

Somehow, Allen just couldn't find himself joining in with the laughter of the people around him. Was it really that funny who the bartender's wife was doing it with tonight. And what was 'it' anyways? In his lap the boy could feel Kanda tense as the man in the bar stool next to them reached around Allen to grab another man's drink. At the contact his hand must have tightened in Kanda's fur because the rabbit gave him a sharp flick with his ear. A murmured apology escaped almost soundlessly from lips that were raw with the child's worried chewing. Deciding that enough was enough Allen slipped from his stool, his knees bending as his boots impacted with the less than sanitary condition of the bar floor.

The trip across the room was treacherous at best and involved a lot of quick reflexes and some instances of that superb flexibility Allen had learned at the circus. From a few tables away he was able to glimpse his guardian (if he could call him that) lounging in a corner, his arms flung around the waists of two women as a third bent over to light his cigarette. Allen wondered briefly if she too was from the circus, after all, the way she was bending just right so that her chest was directly in line with Cross's face was certainly worthy of putting on stage. He turned away. Cross obviously did not want to bother with him at that moment. With a sigh he figured his food was going to have to come from somewhere else tonight. A hip jostled him and Allen pulled Kanda closer to his chest. Perhaps it would be more strategic to stick to the corners of the room.

His flight to the corner of the room brought him next to a table surrounded by a host of men all with cards in their hands. And, mercury eyes observed with interest, up their sleeves too. And their pockets. And their wallets. He watched one man take out his wallet, presumably to add to a bet, and at the same time as the bills passed through his hands an ace of spades passed into his sleeve. Allen watched as another man coming out from what he presumed to be the restroom, make to dry his hands on his pockets and at the same time slip a king of hearts into his palm.

Kanda could tell the instant Allen's became hooked. From his position against the boy's chest he sighed. He had never understood the human obsession with betting and gambling money. If you had something wouldn't it make sense to want to increase what you had _without_ putting at risk your possessions? But then again human's had never been known for their use of logic.

They stood there for hours, or more specifically the child stood there while Kanda was curled in his arms. This was their third day of going from bar to bar. The bastard who was dragging this boy around would spend his whole night here, practically suffocating under a pile of curvy flesh before being thrown out around three or four in the morning, too drunk to stand, let alone find shelter where he could sleep it off. Last night the Moyashi had been forced to drag the drunk into some alley, out of the way of day time traffic. He had spent the day there with him curled around the small body, as they waited for the son of a bitch to wake up and smell the garbage. And when he _had_ opened his blood shot eyes it was to shout at the moyashi to get his a hotel room and did he know how much this coat cost? If Kanda were in his real body the man would be dead in less than a second. If only—

Kanda's internal rant was cut off Allen shifting him to one arm in order to pull his own worn back of cards from a pocket. He held them in front of the rabbit.

"What do you think Kanda? Should we give it a try, or go practice first." One dark sapphire eye looked back to meet excited silver as if to say, '_practice first dumbass. Don't jump into things without knowing what you're doing." _Allen smiles at his rabbit.

"You're probably right. Come one, let's get out of here."

The run to the love hotel Cross had chosen as his place of recuperation, was a short one and for that Kanda was thankful. Being jostled around between boney arms was not his preferred mode of transport. Once they were inside the hotel Allen placed him on the ground and together they dashed up the stairs, Kanda's unusual size giving him the perfect leverage to get from one stair to the next at a surprisingly speedy pace. The run down the hallway led them past one of the hotel staff bending down to clean a spill while his cart waited unattended behind him. No one noticed a miniature bean sprout as they bumped against it and in the process slipped a couple of dinner rolls into an oversized sleeve.

The white haired boy was sure to check the clock before sitting cross legged on the floor across from his rabbit. It wouldn't do to be late in picking up Cross. Who knows where the man would get to before Allen could drag him back to the hotel.

"So Kanda, which trick should we try first? The card up the sleeve one? Or…I know! Come here for a second." The rabbit gave him a hard stare, "please?"

It took a second before Kanda began to move but Allen was used to waiting. Once the black fur was close enough he held out his hands and Kanda, with a great show of reluctance hopped into them. Gently the boy lifted his friend to his shoulder.

"Now that we're all set, can you hold this for me?" The child held an ace of diamonds up to the animal. Realizing what was going on Kanda lifted himself so that only his paws were touching the shoulder. With nimble fingers Allen slipped the card underneath and Kanda relaxed. Then Allen lowered his hand again before returning it, and moving as if to scratch Kanda's chin pulled the card out quick as a flash and tucked it into his sleeve. He turned to the rabbit.

"Well what do you think?" Personally, Kanda thought the whole thing was a waste of time but still he couldn't help the shred of respect that rose up for the child. Quickly he squashed it down but the moyashi must have sensed it for he smiled brightly, a smile that Kanda was beginning to realize, was saved specifically for him. "I knew you would like it. Now just wait until I show you my next one!"

The night continued on like that. Eventually Allen moved the two of them in front of a mirror and the practice continued from there. Kanda almost fell from his position on the boy's head when Allen's eyes landed on the clock and he jumped.

"Oh no! How did it get so la—early!" In a now well-rehearsed move Kanda slid from the crown of snowy hair into the boy's hood, from which he was big enough to look comfortably over the narrow shoulder as Allen grabbed the room key and dashed out. Across the hall a couple was just leaving their own room and Allen wove between the man's legs.

"Whoa their kid! Where's the fire?"

"Sorry, can't talk, Master's going to kill me." In a second he was around the corner and dashing down the stairs, leaving a baffled pair of faces behind him. If Kanda had been any less of a rabbit he would have stuck his tongue out at them as he flew by. But he wasn't, so he didn't.

They made it just in time to catch the red head's limp figure as the bouncer pushed him from the establishment. Kanda was forced to keep pace beside Allen as the boy slung his guardian's slumped figure over his shoulder and, with shuffling steps, the entourage made their way back towards the hotel.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

That night Allen was on fire. With the last of Cross's money the former clown entered the game. And by the end, with the help of Kanda, of course, the two managed to win not double, not triple, but quadruple the amount of money they had entered with. The other players never knew what hit them. The grin decorating the white haired boys face as they high tailed it out of the bar was priceless.

With wild hand motions and a mouth that traveled practically at light speed he explained it all to the shadow man from the white room.

"And when I walk away they all had their mouths open and their faces looked like this!" Kanda cocked an eyebrow as the child pressed both of his hands to his cheeks and opened his mouth as wide as his little jaw would let him. Small fingers pulled at his lids causing his eyes to widen to comical proportions. Against his will a snort of amusement escaped the demon, although he quickly covered it up with a cough.

"You just laughed!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did! You laughed I saw you!"

"Shut up Moyashi." Allen threw himself into the lap of the man sitting cross legged in front of him. When he had arrived the demon had said he had been meditating and little moyashis shouldn't interrupt. But Allen had had something very important to say so that rule had immediately been thrown out.

"Nuh uh. I'm clown so I know how to make people laugh! No one can resist me!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're a barrel of fun. Now get off me."

"Nope. I like it here." As if to emphasize his point the child began to bounce up and down on the dark man's legs. Kanda ran a hand down his face in frustration.

"Why are you even here? And what's with your pockets?" Cobalt eyes cast a resigned look to the rubber ball that had rolled into a corner. Just yesterday the moyashi had pulled the whole thing, already inflated out of his pajama pocket. At that point Kanda had come to the conclusion that there really wasn't anything he could do about his little intruder and he had better learn to accept it. In his lap Allen ceased his wild bouncing and chose instead to collapse backwards into his companion's chest.

"This is a dream silly. I can do whatever I want." The duh was heavily implied.

"This isn't just any dream idiot. This is a prison. No one has been able to get in or out of here for the past millennia."

"Mille…millen…millehniiii…"

"Millennia idiot. It means a thousand years."

"Wait," Allen's face scrunched up in confusion, "Are you saying you're a thousand years old."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Prove it."

"Huh?"

"Prove it! I don't believe you." Allen resumed his bouncing. Behind him Kanda pinched the bridge of his nose as if to ward off the second head ache.

"Give me strength…"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Hours later the two friends, rabbit and boy, found themselves at the sidelines of a playground, watching the other kids. This city was farther south than his home and the cold winter sun shone down on the well-populated play structure. Figuring that Kanda was hungry by now Allen, had lead his companion towards the nearest grassy lawn. He had not however anticipated other children being there. With an involuntary shiver he slunk father into the shadow of a nearby maple. Kanda watched out of the corner of his eye from his place on the lawn, as the Moyashi pulled his hood tightly over his head before drawing his left hand inward, towards his skinny chest. The rabbit frowned. That was the red arm. The one that was rough looking, like the bark of a tree, yet he knew from experience was just as soft as the boy's right hand. Why was he—

And then it hit him. But before he could pursue that line of thought, a pair of foreign hands had hooked themselves around his stomach, and with a jolt he was air born. And though he denied it for many years afterward, the sudden shock produced what Allen had proudly declared, was the cutest squeak every heard on Earth.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" The rest of the playground turned to look and with cries of joy rushed towards the sticky fingered boy that was currently transferring the sand, dirt, and popsicle residue from his fingers onto Kanda's _clean_ fur. The rabbit glared at the child, but seeing that his glare was ineffective, he began to thrash. To the side he saw Allen rise even as fear flashed behind star lit eyes. Though he refused to admit it, concern began to grow in the pit of his stomach as more children joined the crowd around him and he began to wish for his mugen with a renewed fervor.

"Can I see?"

"I want to see too!"

"It's a bunny!"

"I want to pet the bunny!"

"No, me!"

The cacophony grated on Kanda's ears causing him to struggle harder, which in turn made the boy holding him only grip tighter. Kanda began to find it was growing hard to breath.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" All eyes turned to the voice and the crowd parted to reveal Allen, standing with his hood pulled low and his hands clenched tightly at his side. Kanda watched as the usually quiet and timid moyashi sneered at the crowd of children, the shadows of his hood and the dirty bandages on his face creating a fearsome image. "I said, give. Him. Back."

"Oh yeah?! Make me!" Eyes, like thunder clouds that had escaped their heavenly terrain, flashed at the challenge before meeting Kanda's. The demon wasn't sure exactly what the boy was looking for, (Approval? Encouragement?) but he must have found it, because faster than the eye could see, and while emitting a fearsome war cry, he had whipped off his glove and stuck his left hand into the face of the boy holding his friend. The whole crowd reeled back as the taller boy gave a cry of surprised and dropped his captive.

"Eww!"

"Disgusting!"

"Gross!"

"You're a freak!" Allen looked up at the last one to speak and ended up facing the tallest of the children.

"And what are going to do about it." Gun metal gray eyes centered on the kid. The other must have been at least a full head taller than him, and obviously better fed, but still Allen did not back down. Their gaze met and they glared at each other in silence until the larger kid gave a yelp and looked down at his feet. With a firm grip Kanda had bitten into the offender's ankle, and was gnawing at it with all that he was worth. The victim made to kick at the black fur but before he could, a blood red first found its way to his jaw. With a crack the taller of the two was on his back and Kanda behind Allen's legs, which were already spread in preparation for the opponent's tackle.

"How dare you! Freak!" Tackle he did and ducking down Allen lunged for the kid's stomach, managing to plant his left fist square in the middle of his target. The momentum though, was too great, for both boy's went down with the heavier straddling Allen's petit body. Pulling a fist back, the bully let it loose, snapping Allen's head to the side. Blood landed on the ground before Kanda but he didn't have time to look, for already Allen, in an amazing show of flexibility, had wrapped his leg around the larger boy's neck and was pulling down. In a second Allen was on top of him and pressing down with both hands on his neck. The boy thrashed but muscles that had been formed through long hours of practice at the circus proved true, and Allen could not be shaken off.

Eventually the trashing died down and only then did someone from the crowd of children choose to intervene. A sharp tug on his hood sent Allen flying backwards and the other kids quickly gathered around the bigger child while a few went to call for help. In three hops Kanda was brought to Allen's sputtering and coughing form, and with a few nudges (read violent head butts) he had the boy on his feet. With interest, though he did not show it, Kanda watched as eyes that had formerly been a dark, dark gray cleared to frightened silver. A quick glance towards the adults making their way across the lawn gave Allen a clear view into the future if he stayed any longer. In a flash of white the boy turned on his heels and ran.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I disclaim**

When Allen finally realized what he was doing he was already stepping from the stair well and into the hallway of the hotel. He looked behind him in panic, realizing that Kanda was not in his arms. A sigh of relief escaped him at seeing the darker than black fur of his rabbit coming up the stairs behind him. Without a word he turned back and trudged down the hallway towards the room, Kanda following close at his heels. As he approached a cry from the room followed by a very loud moan made him freeze.

"…Kanda," He took a step forwards, "W-what was that Kanda?" Naturally the rabbit did not answer. His steps hurried only to pause suddenly when something tugged on his leg. He looked down to see that Kanda had dug his claws into his trousers and was looking at him with a cold glare, as if to say, '_Don't go any farther moron.'_

"I have to Kanda. What if somebody's hurting Master?" A yell escaped the door to their room and with a sharp tug he was free and hurrying down the hallway. Without hesitation he put the key in the lock and threw open to door, only to freeze.

"M-Master? What are you doing to her?" Cloths scattered the wall to wall carpet of the hotel room, but Allen's wide silver eyes were not looking at this. Instead his horrified gaze was fixed on the two naked bodies stretched out on the rumpled sheets. The woman's face was stretched in an expression of what had to be great agony. "Don't hurting her Master!" Allen rushed forwards as if to fight the larger man for the sake of the lady. After all, Mana had made it quite clear in his mind that women should ways be protected and treated politely. At all costs. The woman though did not look over joyed at his intervention.

"'Master'?! You're sick! You pedo!" The slap caused Crosses scarlet mane to fall before his face and allowed the woman to slip from under him. With no hesitation she threw on her clothes and was out the door, slamming it behind her.

Silence fell in the room. With all the grace of a hunting panther Cross rose from the bed towards the frozen figure of the white haired boy. Blood roared in Allen's ears as he took in the dark expression on his master's face. A cold sweat broke out on his brow and he tried to turn and run but his legs weren't responding.

"Take of your coat." The low growl met Allen's ears but he didn't move. White hot pained flashed through his mind and before he knew what had happened he was on the ground, the tattered remains of his coat clutched in Cross's large fist.

"Now your pants." Having learned his lesson Allen hurried to shed his pants. Shaking off the remaining dizziness he looked up with wide frightened eyes at the silent man. Seeing no sign of approval and not being eager to experience more pain he wasted no time in pulling off his shirt. He returned his hesitant gaze toward his guardian. After a few seconds silence Cross snarled out his next command.

"Shorts." Allen's eyes widened even further and a blush blossomed on bloodless cheeks.

"But—"

"Don't make me repeat myself." With reluctance pulled down his boxer shorts. It was at this point that Kanda who had been silently sitting near the door lunged. Claws dug into the skin of Cross's bare feet and sharp teeth latched onto his ankle. The attack didn't last for long though for with an enraged roar he kicked sending Kanda slamming into the wall. A cry fell from Allen's lips and he made to run to the side of his rabbit but Cross was too fast and grabbing a fistful of snowy locks, he threw the boy at the bed.

Tears rose in the child's eyes as he squeezed them shut and tried to block out the image of the larger man advancing towards his sprawled form. Calloused palms landed on his tender skin and a feeling of nausea rose up and a sob tore from his throat. With a cry he thrashed out but only caused the hands to grip tighter.

"No!"

"Quiet!"

"No, get off!"

"Shut up!"

"Kanda! Help! Kanda!" Pain once again exploded behind closed lids as the fist connected with his cheek. The taste of copper flooded his mouth, and a trickle of scarlet slipped from between lips clenched tightly in pain. Long fingers slipped down his hips and he tried to kick them away. When the fingers tightened around a place no one should be allowed to touch, his movements ceased though and a pleading whisper was released.

"…Kanda…" The name repeated, again and again no more than a whisper and within a white walled room a voice answered.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Rage…

Anger…

The overwhelming, all-consuming feeling of helplessness and frustration at the world.

Within the four white walls a fury began to grow. Rage swelled and flooded the room as inky tentacles thrashed against blank prison walls, and midnight fire roared in outrage.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Without a sound a lone petal drifted down to land gently on the quaking floor.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Pale lids parted to reveal a sapphire flame smoldering within. An icy cold gaze fell on to the figures on the bed zeroing in on the larger of the two. Choking sobs filled his ears as he advanced, his fingers winding firmly around a familiar handle. The blade made no noise as it was draw from its sheath leaving Cross with no warning before the cold bite of metal was at his throat. All activity froze in the room as the temperature seemed to drop. A hiss escaped from pale lips already pulled back into a snarl.

"Release him." The second Allen was let go he scrambled backwards, slate eyes wide and tear-filled.

"Who are you?" There was no tremor in the man's voice as he addressed his captor, and if it had been any other situation the demon would have admired him for it. But no, it was too late now. Kanda found no need to think about his answer.

"I am this boy's guardian. Now leave." With the air of a king suffering a grave insult, Cross rose and bent to pick up his clothes. "I said leave." On anyone else it would have been perceived as the act of a spoiled child who had been refused their treat, but when Cross turned his head away with a swish of his crimson mane it was a proud, elegant gesture. Kanda growled and the door shut behind the red head. Deep navy orbs turned to the child now attempting to huddle unnoticed beneath the blankets. Frightened mercury eyes swimming with tears met his own gaze, and a small voice sounded.

"K-Kanda?" Said man nodded. With measure steps he returned to the bed and slowly a black clawed hand reached out to the child. Allen flinched and the hand drew back as if burned.

"Don't touch me!" No expression showed upon the demon's face as stony eyes examined the boy.

"Are you afraid of me now?"

"That's not it."

"Then stop being a Moyashi and let me help you." The hand reached out once more.

"No! I'm dirty!"

"What?"

"I'll hurt you! I hurt everybody! All I do is destroy things! I'm a destroyer! I killed Mana and I hurt that boy and Cross had to punish me for it!"

"You're an idiot." There was no reply from the bundle of blankets the white haired child had chosen as his refuge. From his position at the side of the bed Kanda glared at the boy. "What if I told you I had killed a man?" The blanket's moved slightly to reveal one silver eye peering tentatively from within the shadows. "What if I told you I have massacred whole armies without a second thought?" Allen frowned as the tears began to thin.

"Huh?" Kanda snorted.

"Is that the most intelligent thing you can come up with Moyashi?"

"I'm not a Moyashi!"

"Prove it."

"Huh?"

"Very convincing argument." Sarcasm dripped from his words and Allen sat himself upright so that the sheets pooled around his waist. A pout formed on infantile features.

"My name is Allen! A-L-L-E-N!"

"Che." Allen stuck his tongue out at his verbal adversary. "Well Moyashi, are you going to answer my questions or not?" Silence fell as Allen opened his mouth as if to protest, before closing it and frowning at the sheets. Without looking up he began to fidget with the hem of the fabric.

"Kanda is a nice person. Kanda never laughed at my arm or called me a…freak." His words were a low mumble as if merely speaking allowed his thoughts. "Kanda doesn't leave me behind and he helps me with cards." Eyes, like sunlight reflecting off the waters of a bay, turned to the demon and a wide smile broke out upon his face. "I forgive you for what you did, because…I love Kanda very much! But…" Allen's chin dropped then and downy white locks fell before his face shadowing his eyes. "…I'm still a destroyer."

"And you don't like that?" The tears had returned and a sob racked down Allen's thin back. Narrow shoulder's shook and the boy threw himself at Kanda winding both arms around his neck and burying his face into one broad, shadow clad shoulder.

"No! I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!" Awkwardly Kanda pulled off the sheet and tucked it around the boy before stiffly wrapping his arms around the lithe form. For a few second he didn't know what to do with his hands before opting to grip the boy with an hand around his legs while the other came up to rub slow circles on his back.

"…Idiot. If you don't like it then change it. Just complaining isn't going to get you anywhere." The child's frame shook with sobs and the former rabbit could feel his shoulder growing steadily wetter. It took a while but at length the answer came.

"Kanda…"

"What is it now?" No answer came. "Well? Spit it out already!"

"Kanda…"

"What?"

"I want to be a destroyer that saves."

**And there you are. I apologize for the length. I wrote this after my first day of college and the realization that my room mate had just brought in her third guy into the room in less than 24 hours. Any ways, this is the end of this installment of the story**. **The real plot begins in the next chapter.**


End file.
